A business wanting to deploy a new application or device at a particular site often must first determine if the reliability of a network connection at the site is suitable for linking the new application or device to a network. A full-blown site survey can be used to measure the reliability of the network connection, but it is a costly and time-consuming process. Although the time and expense may be justified when a large number of applications or devices are to be added, it is difficult to justify the time and expense for the addition of one or a few applications or devices.